ANGELS VS STARISH
by lizbeth snow
Summary: esta es una historia del grupo de ANGELS un grupo de chicas con la esperanza de llegar al nivel donde se encuentra el grupo mas famoso de japon STARISH, shining y tomoe tienen un haz bajo la manga para que ambos grupos se lleven bien, pues sierta lider no esta dispuesta a eso, aunque ella no sabe que alguien que menos se esperaba estaba enamorado de ella...
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos soy Raquel Tsujimura vengo de una familia rica de japon, mi madre es pianista profesional y mi padre un director de las grandes industrias musicales, tengo una hermana gemela lo único que nos diferencia es que ella es rubia al igual que mi madre, mi padre es pelimorado al igual que yo, tengo un hermano pequeño llamado jonnathan, soy prima de cecil ajima un miembro del mas famoso grupo adorado por todo japon STARISH, el siempre me platica de cómo son ellos, la verdad yo no los conozco pero pienso que son todos una perdida de tiempo, los mas famosos siempre ignoran a los que no lo son, siempre se creen que nadie puede ganarles en nada, los odio y me enferma, pero mi primo me conto de la escuela saotome a la que el acudió, yo pertenesco a la escuela rival de ellos saito adoro esa escuela ahí puedes ser tu mismo, me llevo bien con todos, hasta me alaban pero yo no les hago caso, solo me concentro en mi grupo llamado ANGELS, ese grupo liderado por mi, esta ichigo oyama ella quedo huérfana desde muy pequeña y mis padres la adoptaron, ella es peliroja de ojos rojos cereza, ella es la mas chistosa del grupo, después es rochelle joshuya es la mas guapa o como dicen mis compañeros de la escuela saito la "sexy" del grupo siempre viéndose en el espejo y areglandose mucho, ella es pelinaranja de ojos naranja , después es marceline Hashimoto es la mas callada del grupo, ella es mi mejor amiga ya que es la que mas me entiende y tenemos muchas cosas en común, por ejemplo que odiamos a STARISH y que odiamos a las personas que se creen superiores, ella tiene el cabello azul y sus ojos son azul safiro , después esta la mas amable del grupo Natalie shigemitsu ella tiene una enfermedad llamada síndrome de geminis y pues ella cuando le quitan su collar de corazón se convierte en su contraparte natasha que es malvada y altanera pero siempre la controlamos dándole chocolate que es su debilidad ella tiene el cabello rubio con ojos verde jade, después viene mi hermana gemela sakuro Tsujimura la mas valiente y temerosa del grupo ella es mi contraparte ya que ella es buena y feliz con todos, ella es rubia de ojos azules es de estatura mediana es la mas pequeña de todas, y por ultimo yo, la líder de ANGELS o mejor conocida por la mas fría y seria del grupo, ya que yo no soy muy sociable que digamos, pero las personas que me conocen mas afondo saben que yo puedo ser alegre, chistosa y divertida, odio que las personas me jusguen antes de conocerme y por ultimo céfiro asari princesa de la india ella es la mas confiable del grupo, es pelinegra de ojos verdes, pues esta historia narra de cómo mis amigas y yo conocimos a STARISH y como nuestra vida y la de ellos cambia asi que asi empezó….

Capitulo 1

Amistades y rivalidades

Estaba en mi casa durmiendo plasidamente soñando en que me volveria la mejor cantante y vencería a STARISH, hasta que ciertas peliroja y rubia me despetaron de la "buena" manera

Despiesta desteñida! Gritaron ichigo y sakuro

Ahhhhh…grite espantada y me cai de la cama

Vamos no te quedes ahí desparrama por todo el piso, hoy es el gran dia…grito ichigo feliz y brincando en mi cama color purpura y negro

Gran dia?! Pregunte pues no sabia de que hablaban las cotorras

Acaso se te olvido… dijo sakuro apunto de llorar

Ahí no.. no me digan que hoy… dije seria y aburrida

Si! Hoy conoceremos a los de STARISH… gritaron las dos con tanta alegría

Hoy no es mi dia… dijo volviendo a mi cama para dormir

Vamos levantate floja, que no ves que conoceremos a todos los miembros guapos de STARISH… dijo ichigo con corazones en los ojos

Encerio! Dijimos sakuro y yo con una gotita de sudor

Que?! No es nuestra culpa de que tomoe nos presente a los de STARISH… dijo ichigo bajándose de mi cama

Como los odio, bueno adoro a cecil pero a los otros los odio…dije seria

Espero llevarme bien con syo-chan… dijo sakuro emocionada

Y yo con el bomboncito de ittoki-kun…dijo ichicgo con los ojos de corazones

Aveces pienso que oir mucho su música les afecta su cerebro… dije abriendo mi armario para sacar traje que mi madre me regalo en mi cumpleaños

Raquel-sama solo por hoy tratalos bien…dijo ichigo poniendo cara de perrito triste

Mmmm dejame pensarlo mmm no!... le dije seria

Oye onne-sama… dijo sakuro

Que paso?!.. le dije seria

Que es esto?! Dijo sakuro alsando una caja café

Aver trae aca… dijo ichigo poniendo la caja en la cama y abriéndola y encontró 3 trajes hermosísimos(barbie la escuela de princesas)

Wooo… quien lo mando… dijo ichigo feliz

No lo se… dijo sakuro… lo encontré en la puerta de la casa

Chicas aquí hay una pequeña carta… dije tomando un pequeño papel que tenia la caja

Y que dice?!... pregunto ichigo

Dice…

Queridas primas:

Les mando estos trajes de nuestra ultima gira mundial por parís, los vi en una boutique y pensé en ustedes asique los compre para ustedes, quiero que se los pongan cuando nos reunamos anbos grupos, espero verlas y por favor Raquel comportante no quiero que armes escándalos se que los odias pero por lo menos se buena y amable con ellos, espero verlas mis princesas bellas y parecerán diosas con esos hermosos trajes

Las quiere mucho su primo

Cecil ajima

Ahhhh cecil con esas hermosas palabras, es todo un príncipe… dijo ichigo acostándose en la cama

Y los trajes ni se digan… dijo sakuro con una sonrisa

Bueno que esperamos a vestirnos se ha dicho… grito ichigo y salió corriendo con su traje a su habitación

Me retiro onne-sama… dijo sakuro asiendo una reverencia y su fue a cambiar a su habitación

Bueno hoy es un dia especial para las chicas, asique hoy tendre que desgraciadamente ser amables con ellos… dije y me dirigi al baño a prepararme, Sali del baño y me cambie, me mire al espero y estaba linda, cepille mi cabello y me hize una trenzan de lado

Jeje cecil tiene buen gusto, asi es como me gusta… dije con una pequeña sonrisa

Baje las escaleras de mi casa, me dirigi a la cocina para encontrarme a mis ya listas onne-chans, me puse nerviosa ya que ichigo me miro de pies a cabeza, eso me daba miedo

Wooo Raquel-sama te ves como toda una diosa… dijo ichigo con una sonrisa

Si onne-sama te ves muy hermosa… dijo sakuro tomando su jugo de naranja

Gracias… dije seria y distante

Mesie Tsujimura quiere desayunar algo… me pregunto nuestro mayordomo sebastian shinagami

No gracias sebastian…dije seria pero amable

Bueno su auto las ya esta listo para llevarlas a las escuela saito…dijo sebastian

Mejor dicho a la escuela saotome! Grito ichigo abrazando fuertemente a sebastian

Lady oyama… dijo sebastian sonrojado

Lo siento sebastian, es que estoy tan feliz… dijo ichigo soltando a sebastian

Adivino hoy van a conocer a el grupo de STARISH… dijo sebastian acomodándose la ropa

Sii!... grito muy fuerte ichigo

Mejor nos vamos acabo de recibir un mensaje de marceline dice que ya llegaron los idiotas musicales… dije seria y aburrida

Como te atreves a insultarlos asi… dijo ichigo apunto de llorar

Ash sabes que olvidalo… dije enojada y seria y me dirigi a la puerta

Vamos a conocer a STARISH…gritaron sakuro y ichigo

Cotorras… dije cerrando la puerta de la casa

Lista para ir a saotome my ladys… dijo nuestro chofer alex

Listas… dijeron sakuro y ichigo metiéndose lo mas rápido posible a la camioneta

Usted esta con ganas de ahorcarlas verdad… dijo alex con una sonrisa

Duche.. dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, alex es un primo lejano y pues el es huérfano y mis padres le dieron un trabajo y me encargo de cuidarlo ya que el es menor que yo, me subi a la camioneta

Muy bien escuela saotome allí vamos.. dijo alex subiéndose y arracando el carro directo a la escuela saotome

Escuela saotome

Ash ya se están tardando… dijo marceline enojada traia un pantalón negro, botas negras, sudadera azul marino, un chalequito negro, y traia su cabello suelto

Ahí no es para tanto… dijo rochelle mirándose al espejo ella traia una camisa blanca con una corbata roja, pantalón de mezclilla, una botas rojas y traia el cabello suelto

Habla la divina del grupo… dijo céfiro enojada traia puesto un short falda de color blanco, playera holgada verde y traia el cabello suelto con un broche de gatito

Ya cálmense, ya pronto estarán aquí… dijo Natalie traia puesto una falda color amarilla, con una playera de manga corta color blanca, traia su collar de corazón, tenia el cabello amarrado a una coleta alta

Ya estamos aquí…grito ichigo corriendo por todo la escuela llegando hasta donde estaban sus amigas la pobre llego y se tiro al piso

Dios santo ichigo que paso por que estas asi… dijo Natalie y ayudo a lenvantar a ichigo

Esque se nos hizo tarde por que cecil nos vio llegar y pues nos distrajimos y pues llego tomoe y nos dijo que nos apuraramos para presentarnos… dijo sakuro llegando con Raquel

Wooo Raquel-sama quien te regalo ese hermoso traje… dijo rochelle observando a Raquel de pies a cabeza

Mi primo cecil-kun no los regalo viene desde parís… dijo sakuro con una sonrisa

Ahhh cecil siempre tan amable con ustedes… dijo céfiro con una sonrisa

Céfiro cuando le diras a cecil que lo amas… dijo sakuro con una sonrisa

Sakuro… que cosas dice.. dijo céfiro sonrojada por la vergüenza

Encerio céfiro cuando se lo diras… dijo ichigo con una gran sonrisa

Bueno chicas dejen de hablar de cosas sin sentido y apúrense que ya vamos a presentarles a STARISH… dijo nuestro director de la escuela saito, tomoe, el es genial y además es muy bueno para presentarnos

Ok, tomoe-kun nos dejarías a solas... dijo Natalie con una sonrisa

2 minutos nada mas…dijo tomoe con una sonrisa y salió de la habitación donde se encontraban el grupo ANGELS

Muy bien chicas formen un circulo…ordene a todas las chicas

Hai… dijeron al unisono

Ok… esto es una nueva etapa para nuestra vida, conoceremos a muchas personas en la industria de la música, tenemos esta oportunidad en nuestras vidas, mientras estemos juntas todo podemos lograr, ANGELS para siempre y por siempre… dije con una sonrisa poniendo nuestras manos en el centro

ANGELS UNIDAS JAMAS SERAN VENCIDAS!...dijimos todas al unisono alzando nuestras manos

En la sala de música

Espero ver quienes son las ANGELS… dijo ren con una sonrisa

Tu y tus cosas jinguji…dijo masato serio

Ya quiero verlas, han de ser muy adorables… dijo natsuki con una gran sonrisa

Cecil, tu conoces a alguna de ellas… pregunto ittoki con una sonrisa

Si… dijo cecil con una enorme sonrisa

A quienes exactamente?!... pregunto natsuki feliz

A todas… dijo cecil feliz

Que!? Dijeron ittoki y natsuki

Si son unas personas muy especiales, pero hay una que es toda una diosa en la música… dijo cecil con una sonrisa

Como sabemos que no mientes!... dijo tokiya serio

Pronto lo sabran… dijo cecil sin dejar de sonreir

Oye cecil?!... llamo ittoki

Dime?!... dijo cecil con su linda sonrisa

Para quienes eran los 3 trajes que compraste en parís?... pregunto ittoki curioso

Para unas chicas muy especiales para mi… dijo cecil feliz

Muy bien jóvenes déjenme presentarles a ANGELS… dijo tomoe y espezo una tonada lenta que después comenso rapita y oyeron unas voces melodiosas

migikata ni murasaki chōcho

kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru

hibiku piano fukyō waon

empezaron a cantar sakuro y céfiro

(salieron cantando con luces y todo)

migikata ni murasaki chōcho

kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru

hibiku piano fukyō waon

(empezaron a cantar todas y salieron del gran scenario)

warui yume ni unasareta watashi wo hayaku okoshite

donna koto demo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshō?

dokoga īka nante kikare temo komaru

kirei na yoru ni madowasareta mama yukue fumei dakara

nagai matsuge mikazuki eyeline

mabuta ni nosete hikaru lip

migikata ni murasaki chōcho

kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru

hibiku piano fukyō waon

ame no naka de nureta kami ga ijō ni tsumetakute

samishisa wo toire ni haki dashite furuete matteru

oikakete wa nigeru kara sore ijō de kaeshite

shinken dakara warau to itai me ni auyo ī?

akai tsume to yasumono no yubiwa

kizu tuku tabi fueru piasu

daki yosete yuganda karada umerunowa anata shika inai

sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koeteru

kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan wo yobi samasu

kurui dashita watashi wo tomete isshun de raku ni shiteyo

daki yosete yuganda karada umerunowa anata shika inai

sō deshō? wakatteru kuse ni kyōkai sen tokkuni koeteru

kōkai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan wo yobi samasu

kurui dashita watashi wo tomete isshun de raku ni shiteyo

migikata ni murasaki chōcho

kiss wo shita kono heya no sumi de

setsunai to iu kanjō wo shiru

hibiku piano fukyō waon

(termine con la ultima nota creo que me salió muy bien, por la cara de mi primo se ve que lo hize muy bien)

Genial… dijo ittoki brincando de la emoción

Les salió muy hermoso y mas por las luces, el escenario fue fenomenal… dijo natsuki con una sonrisa

Muchísimas gracias… dijo Natalie con una sonrisa

Muy bien STARISH les presento al grupo ANGELS… dijo tomoe con una gran sonrisa

Ittoki otoya… dijo ittoki con una sonrisa

Ola ittoki, como ninguna de mis amigas nos quiere presentar sere yo, me llamo ichigo oyama soy la mas chistosa del grupo… dijo ichigo con una sonrisa dándole la mano a ittoki

Un gusto ichigo… dijo ittoki dándole la mano a ichigo

Soy rochelle joshuya la mas hermosa del grupo… dijo rochelle con orgullo

Soy ren jinguji y para mi todas son hermosas, pero usted señorita rochelle es la mas bella de todas…dijo ren besando la mano de rochelle

marceline Hashimoto… dijo marceline seria mirando a masato

masato hijirikawa un placer…dijo masato serio mirando a marceline

son dos bloque de hielo…dijo ichigo

lo mismo digo…dijo ittoki

hola me llamo Natalie shigemitsu es un gusto conocerte natsuki me gusta mucho tu voz… dijo Natalie con una gran sonrisa

natsuki shinomiya jeje veo que me conoces jeje a mi igual me gusta tu voz… dijo natsuki sonrojado

ola me llamo sakuro Tsujimura es un gusto conocerlos…dijo sakuro con una sonrisa

me llamo syo kurusu y me encanta la interpretación en la película que hiciste con sensei ringo…dijo syo feliz

jejej gracias…dijo sakuro sonrojada

a y por ultimo nuestra líder y compositora, es mi hermana gemela Raquel Tsujimura…dijo sakuro señalándome

Raquel Tsujimura un gusto…dije seria y distante

El es tokiya ichinose…dijo ittoki con una sonrisa

Tokiya ichinose un gusto…dijo tokiya serio

Por que siempre eres amargado tokiya…dijo casi llorando ittoki

Cállate otoya…dijo tokiya serio y enojado

Malo…dijo ittoki

Esperamos llevarnos bien con ustedes…dijo ren orgulloso

Como siempre el mas guapo de STARISH diciendo eso, por dios que falcedad tienen tus palabras jinguji…dijo marceline sin tomarle importancia a lo que dijo

Que dijiste emo…dijo ren enojado

Lo que oiste jinguji…dijo marceline enojada viendo a ren

Ni hables por que en belleza te ganan tus compañeras…dijo ren con orgullo

No permitiré que le hables asi a mi compañera de grupo, es por eso que yo y ella los odiamos por sus falcedades y se creen mucho por ser el grupo mas famoso en japon los odio…dije seria y enojada y Sali corriendo del lugar

Que tiene esa chica rara…dijo masato

Es mi prima junto con sakuro, y ella sufrió mucho ahí algo en su pasado que la altero mucho por eso los odia…dijo cecil triste

Entonces Raquel y yo somos sus rivales, las demás los adoran, pero nosotras 2 no…dijo marceline y se fue con su amiga

Quiero verlas felices chicas y esa es mi meta…dijo cecil


	2. recuerdos y celos

Capitulo 2

"RECUERDOS Y CELOS"

EN LA SALA DE MUSICA

muy bien en ese caso...nos odian-miro confuso Itoki a Cecil quien como era de esperar sonrio  
-si..pero todo se calmara..marceline fue a hablar con ella-sonrio con ternura

parece que tu prima es muy obstinada- dijo masato mirando a cecil

asi es ella, jamás cambiara y asi es como me agrada ella- dijo cecil con una gran sonrisa

es una chica muy linda- dijo ren con voz picara

si, pero no es como otras chicas, que con tan solo hablarles caen directo a tus pies… dijo syo viendo a ren con burla

yo creo que Raquel-chan es muy tierna… dijo natsuki feliz

tu que opinas ichinose… dijo masato mas serio que de costumbre

solo digo que es una chica muy difícil, quien sabe como sea en realidad, cuando nos vio estuvo mas que furiosa, ahora imagínensela mas enojada, será peor de lo que acabamos de presenciar…dijo tokiya serio pero tenia una pequeña duda, una parte de el se le hacia conocida esa chica, pero no recuerda muy bien en donde la había visto, eso lo tenia que resolver paso por paso

syo-chan que tal si vamos a convivir con nuestras contrapartes…dijo natsuki brincando de la alegría

por nosotras no hay problema…dijo sakuro con una sonrisa dejando a ver sus blancos y relucientes dientes, que dejaron sonrojando a un pequeño syo

por nosotros tampoco…dijo natsuki agarrando a syo de la chamarra

bueno vamos, tengo muchos vestidos que probarte sakuro…dijo Natalie brincando de la emoción

vestidos!?...grito sakuro llamando la atención de todos los presentes

si, te veras hermosa saku-chan…dijo Natalie feliz

ehhh..si.. veras tengo cosas que hacer.. y pues.. salvese quien pueda!.. grito sakuro nerviosa y salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo del lugar

saku-chan ven tienes que probarte estos vestidos.. ahhh nos vemos luego natsuki-kun… un placer conocerlos y bueno nos vemos luego… sakuro!... dijo Natalie despidiéndose de todos los presentes y salió corriendo en busca de sakuro

ahh que mal yo quería vestir a saku-chan de conejo.. a menos que… syo-chan…dijo natsuki volteando a ver a syo que este temblaba de miedo no podía imaginarse que cursilería estaría pensando natsuki

ahh.. etto.. pues… adiós… ahhhhh ayuda!... grito syo saliendo de lugar dejando a todos atonitos

syo-chan ven aca… dijo natsuki quien salió corriendo en busca del pequeño syo

en el jardín

pareces más molesta de lo que esperaba-dijo marceline mirando a raquel y ella solo levanto la cabeza

es peor de lo que pensaba...realmente los odio-decia con seriedad mientras que marceline la miraba, odiaba ver a su amiga de la infancia asi, no le gustaba para nada, ya que desde la muerte de su hermano, ella prometió cuidarla y protegerla de cualquier persona que la lastimara

ya veo- dijo marceline con un tono de voz serio y preocupado

como quisiera que el estuviera aquí, el me apoyaría y me aconsejaría lo extraño mucho, no puedo dejar de soñar con el, estamos vivos los 2, jugando y riendo como siempre lo hacíamos, lo extraño…dijo raquel triste y melancolica y unas cuantas lagrimas bajaron por su rostro empezaron a bajar con mas fuerza y ese llanto vino con sollozos desgarrables

no es bueno llorar Raquel-dijo marceline con su tono de voz serio como le era su costumbre

Marceline...tranquila estoy bien es solo que extraño demasiado a mi hermano...-miro a la chica de cabellos zafiro quien se mostraba sin expresion-el me comprenderia- 

-sabes que nunca me gusto verte llorar porque... marceline no pudo terminar por que vieron a natsuki preocupado 

-SYOOO-CHAN...eh chicas han visto a Syo-chan-las miro pero ellas solo negaron-eh..Raquel-sama llorar en una dama no es bueno luces más hermosa con una sonrisa-miro a la nombrada quien estaba sorprendida ya que el rubio saco de su bolcillo un pañuelo y se lo dio-nos vemos- dijo natsuki con su típica sonrisa

-quien lo diria...oye Cecil te busca-dijo seria 

gracias...dime donde esta-.. pregunto raquel a su amiga 

-sencillo donde lo dejaste- dijo marceline con una pequeña sonrisa casi visible para la peli-morada 

-gracias-en ese momento comenzo a caminar en direccion a la sala de música a ver a su querido primo, el le apoyaba desde que su hermano se fue, siempre le aconseja y le levanta el animo y si que necesitaba mucho animo

Pasillo

el camino era un poco largo pero no le importo con tal de ver a su adorado primo  
entre más caminaba más cerca se encontraba pero no se daba cuenta hasta que ambos terminaron chocando  
miro con quien habia topado y se encontro con el idolo de STARISH...Tokiya  
-lo lamento-extendio su mano y Raquel la tomo 

-gracias...-dijo algo apenada ya que nunca le gusto tener ayuda de alguien a quien odiara 

-dime estas molesta-dijo algo serio mientars la idolo evitaba mirarlo 

-eso no te importa-dijo algo molesta y comenzo a caminar  
mientras caminaba escucho como el idolo platicaba con alguien 

-lo más probable con alguien de su grupito-pensaba y volteo curiosa para terminar encontrandose con la compositora del grupo quien platicaba muy contenta con el idolo que al igual sonreia  
sin duda eso la molestaba ...pero porque?  
miro a la pareja y molesta se retiro a buscar a su primo sin embargo no sabia lo que habia pasado lo cual era que su mejor amiga la habia visto  
-acaso...el-penso mientras caminaba por los pasillos, no es posible el gran tokiya ichinose con su compositora haruka nanami ellos 2 a solas por dios, o acaso ella será su novia, no tal vez no, creo que juntarme mucho rochelle me esta volviendo loca, malditapervertida que estaras haciendo

En el cuarto de descanso

Se mira a una rochelle sentada en un sofá pequeño color naranja, enfrente de ella hay una mesa redonda verde donde tenia su laptop viendo videos de kaito shion y len kagamine se ve que estaba tan distraída en eso que ni atención le presto a la llamada que le hacia la pelinegra

Carajo rochelle deja de ver esas porquerías…dijo céfiro enojada llevaba horas hablándole a rochelle y la muy tonta no le presta atención ya que anda viendo sus yaois, pero toda una pervertida con ese tema, hasta avergonso a su compositor sebastian enfrente de su amigo mark, con tan solo recordarlo le daba tanta gracia

Flashback

Sala de música

Chicos les presento a mi amigo de francia mark trancy…dijo sebastian takawa un chico pelinegro de ojos verdes traia puesto una camisa manga larga blanca, un pequeño chaleco, pantalón negro y botas negras

Un gusto mark-kun yo soy ichigo y ellas son mis amigas…dijo ichigo con una deslumbrante sonrisa

Aver dejame ver, rochelle joshuya y marceline Hashimoto…dijo mark viendo a rochelle y a marceline, rochelle lo vio con cara picara y marceline le dio lo mismo

Sakuro tsujimura y natalie shigemitsu…dijo viendo a sakuro y a natalie ellas por su parte sonrieron

Céfiro asari…dijo asiendo una reverencia… es bueno ver a una princesa muy hermosa como usted…dijo mark guiñándole un ojo a céfiro la cual se sonrojo por eso

Ichigo oyama…dijo viendo a la peliroja la cual le sonrio muy a gusto

Y por ultimo la líder de angels Raquel tsujimura…dijo mark mostrando una de sus sonrisas mas sexys para impresionarla

Eso no funciona conmigo amigo…dijo raquel con un tono de voz serio e irritante

Pero conmigo demasiado…dijo rochelle abrazando por detrás a mark y esta le beso el cuello

Maldita yaoi dejalo empaz…dijo marceline fastidiada

Se que me amas hermosa por eso andas con tus celos hasta el máximo nivel…dijo rochelle con un tono de voz sensual y marceline no se quedaba atrás esta estaba hecha furia, pero como la conocía tan bien le sigue el juego

Yo se que también me amas linda asi que suéltalo que yo lo vi primero…dijo marceline con una pose seductora

Fijate que estas mal mamasita yo le eche el ojo primero, este bomboncito es para las princesas no para las emos…dijo rochelle poniéndose enfrete de mark con pose retadora

Ahora si sacaste boleto presumida…dijo marceline apunto de golpear a rochelle pero sebastian agarro del brazo a marceline

No lo hagas marcy, no quiero sangre aquí, asi que compórtate…cijo sebastian enojado, marceline se solto del agarre y se fue a parar a una esquina viendo hacia la ventana

Marceline eres toda mia…dijo rochelle con su tono sensual mirando a la ojizafiro

Esta solo le dijo con voz tierna un "jodete" alzando el dedo de inmedio

Te amo tonta, no es adorable! Grito rochelle tan feliz la pobre si que se tomaba el juego encerio, que todos los presentes la veian con cara de llévensela al manicomio

y dime mark tienes novia? Pregunto sakuro con una sonrisa y alejándose de la pelinaranja

no, solo tengo un novio llamado kaito shion…dijo mark avergonsado y sonrojado

puffff! Escupió el agua que estaba bebiendo rochelle, se limpio su boca con un pañuelo que le dio Natalie y en su rostro apareció una sonrisa macabra peor que la de maléfica

asi que eres bisexual ehh…dijo rochelle con un tono de voz macabro y tenebroso, todas las de angels y sebastian se pusieron atrás de raquel ya que lo que la pelinaranja hiciera les dejaría una marca en su mente por mucho tiempo

si por que!? Dijo mark retrocediendo ya que la pelinaranja avanzaba hasta que mark sintió la pared pegar su espalda ya era su fin con esa loca pero sexy chica

necesito que me des detalles de tu relación con mi primo kaito ya que le apostaba a que len terminaría siendo su novio, pero veo que tu fuiste el elegido asi que cuéntame como se conocieron…dijo rochelle sentándose en el piso enfrete de mark con una cara de niña pequeña que le van a contar un cuento

maldita mocosa por tu culpa casi me muero!grito mark con desesperación ya que pensaba que era su fin

fin de flash back

veo que estas tan metida con tu yaoi asi que te dejo empaz para que te traumes…dijo céfiro con una pequeña sonrisa

aja lo que tu digas…dijo rochelle sin dejar de mirar su pareja yaoi favorita

biblioteca

punto de vista de marceline

me era muy aburrido seguir en ese lugar seguia asi que camine esperando hacia la biblioteca, me habían informado que pronto llegaría el libro de romeo y julieta, entre con ansias para encontrar ese libro que tanto me gustaba aunque la música me gusta pero un buen libro siempre me levanta el animo y dejo mi imaginación a volar entre con una pequeña sonrisa la cual disimulaba muy bien buscaba en cada estante pero la mayoria ya los habia leido...hasta que  
-Romeo y Julieta mi obra favorita de mi autor favorito, te encontre-me acerco al estante mientras trataba de tomar el libro lo cual le me parecia muy molesto ya que no lo alcansaba-rayos-  
estaba de puntitas pero no lo alcanzaba hasta que por mi desimo intento termine retrocediendo ya que perdi el equilibrio pero me detuvo puesto que me tope con alguien  
-lo...-pero antes de terminar de disculparce noto la presencia del idolo al cual menos queria ver  
-toma...-me miro y me dio el libro con un leve sonrojo mientras que yo lo tomaba  
-gracias-dijo algo apenada por lo sucedido anteriormente

que haces aquí exactamente hijirikawa…le pregunte volviendo a mi tono de voz de siempre

pues siempre que me abrro me pongo a leer y pues te vi que no alcanzabas el libro y pues te lo baje por ti…dijo masato con un tono de voz a la vez serio pero con un poco de amabilidad

ahhh ok…dije con un tono de voz nervioso si que este chico me pone de nervios… y que tipo de libro estas buscando…le pregunte

pues estaba buscando uno de romance se llama romeo y Julieta…dijo masato con una pequeña sonrisa casi visible

pues yo lo tengo, pero si quieres puedes leerlo conmigo…dije con mi tono de voz normal

muy bien…dijo masato acompañándome a una de las mesas para leer el libro

sala de música

alfin te encontre eres demasiado escuridiso...dijo raquel con una pequeña sonrisa mirando a su primo 

raquel-sama que tienes te noto muy rara desde esta mañana.. dijo cecil preocupado

estoy bien es solo q lo extraño eso es todo, sabes antony era mi todo, pero ahora q no esta me siento sola..dijo triste y melancolica

lose él siempre fue muy importante para ti...despues de todo siempre se llevaron bien-sonrio mientras la idolo se dejaba abrazar por el moreno 

-gracias...cecil-abrazo al nombrado quien solo trataba de calmarla ya que el idolo siempre supo que para Raquel su hermano...era muy importante ya que siempre fueron muy unidos e incluso ambos tenian un gran amor mutuo el cual era muy comun en los hermano pero en ellos...era especial

- tranquila pequeña siempre estare a tu lado tanto en las buenas como en las malas…dijo cecil mostrándole una de sus sonrisas que le brindan confianza

-gracias cecil… dije abrazando a mi primo querido, pero cierto pelimorado estaba viendo esa pequeña ese que por siento sintió una punzada en su corazón, no sabe que era pero pronto lo averiguara


End file.
